Thin Neck Ivy
by Marches45 Story Network
Summary: 50 years ago, a girl name Ivy was always bullied by her siblings, so she decided to end the suffering. Maxine Watterson tells this story to friends and siblings when suddenly, they all get trapped in the school. How will they escape? Bad story.
1. Chapter 1

Commissioned by *DoctorWii

**Thin Neck Ivy**

**Here is my next request story, based on Corpse Party. It features my LTOC, Maxine Watterson. Why do I say LTOC? Because her design is really lacking in originality: she looks just like her dad, Gumball, except with hair and boobs. Plus, she's got characteristics of her mom, Carrie. Okay, I'm going off topic. Let's begin.**

**Disclaimer: I'm only saying characters one time.**

**Carine Watterson belongs to ~SoUr-MaNtIs/ThatGexDude**

**Gumdrop Watterson belongs to ~Midnight-Wolfi3**

**Kenny Fisher belongs to ~Zer0Assasion**

**Marmalade Watterson belongs to ~Jonathan-Elrod**

**Mortimer Watterson and Mindy Garven belong to *DoctorWii.**

**Maxine Watterson belongs to~Marches45/me.**

**TAWOG belongs to Ben Bocquelet.**

* * *

Chapter 1

RING! went Gumdrop's alarm clock. He tiredly reached over and turned it off, barely opening his eyes.

"Five more minutes," he groaned.

His brother, Mortimer, on the other hand, sat up and stretched. Seeing his brother going back to bed, he said frantically, "Gumdrop, Carine's about to light your bed on fire!"

As soon as the words were out of Mortimer's mouth, Gumdrop, wide awake, shrieked, clinging to the ceiling with his claws, looking like he'd seen a ghost (how ironic that he's a ghost-cat). Mortimer chuckled.

"Okay, not funny, dude," said Gumdrop, annoyed as he jumped to the floor.

"Oh, relax," said Mortimer. "Now, come on, or we'll miss the bus," he added, grabbing his towel and heading to the bathroom.

In the other bedroom room, Marmalade was waking up her sisters, Maxine and Carine.

"Wake up, guys! It's morning!" she said, opening the drapes and letting sunlight hit the two that were still in their beds.

"Ugh! Marmalade, go be kinky somewhere else," Maxine groaned, half awake.

"Carine, wake up!" Marmalade said, ignoring Maxine's comment. Carine threw her pillow at her and growled, "Go the fuck away!"

"Hmph!" Marmalade whined, leaving her sisters and going downstairs to eat breakfast.

Mortimer undressed, turned on the water, and began his shower. Unbeknownst to him, Mindy Garven was hiding in the air vent, watching him from behind.

"This is so much better than TV," she said to herself, staring at Mortimer's butt as he showered.

Once Mortimer was done, Mindy crawled out of the vent, dusted herself off, and returned to her own house.

At the kitchen table, once everyone was seated, Maxine spoke up.

"Hey, guys, I was thinking. How about we hang out at school after our clubs? I've got stories I want to tell you."

"Sure," said Mortimer.

"Sounds kinky," Marmalade ignorantly commented.

"No, Marmalade. They're scary stories. If you want kinky, think about what I'm gonna do with Kenny in a couple years," Maxine said the last part with a smug smile.

At that, Gumdrop, Mortimer, and Carine shouted, "Eww!" in disgust.

"Not at the table, Max!" chided Gumdrop. Maxine laughed.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Marmalade curiously.

"It's best that you don't know, honey," Maxine condescended to her, patting her on the head. The others giggled. Marmalade frowned.

"Okay, enough chit-chat, kids," said Gumball, who walked in with his wife, Carrie. "You've got a bus to catch, and neither your mother nor I am gonna get you there if you miss it."

With that, everyone resumed his or her breakfast. Once they were all done, they brushed their teeth, grabbed their book bags, and walked out to their bus stop, where Mindy was already standing.

"Hey, Mindy," greeted Mortimer. He then turned to Maxine. "Max, can Mindy join us after school?"

"Sure," Maxine replied.

"What's the occasion?" Mindy asked.

"After school, Max is gonna tell us some scary stories," answered Gumdrop.

"And don't worry. I'll be there if you get scared," Mortimer assured, smiling mischievously and grabbing Mindy's hand. Mindy blushed.

"Get a room," Carine said, interrupting their moment.

Before long, the bus arrived, and everyone got on. Maxine sat next to her boyfriend, Kenny Fisher. She explained to him her post-school plans and asked if he wanted to join.

"Sure thing, Maxy," Kenny answered. "I'd like to hear a good scary story."

"Great!" Maxine said before kissing him. "I hope you can handle the one I really want to tell, though. It's pretty scary."

"Please. I can handle whatever you've got."

"Okay. Whatever you say. But if I see one wet stain on your pants, I'm gonna laugh. If it's not pee, how the hell does that turn you on?" Maxine asked, laughing.

"I swear, I'm not gonna pee my pants at your story," Kenny said, snickering himself.

"I hope not," said Maxine in a sing-song voice as the bus got nearer to Elmore Junior High School.

* * *

**I hope this was a good setup. What'd you think? Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm gonna skip what happened to the kids in school because I doubt anyone is really interested. I'm going straight to the scene where we begin the scary story that gives this fanfiction its name.**

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

* * *

Chapter 2

After school, the seven kids staying were having a blast having Elmore Junior High all to themselves. Gumdrop, Mortimer, Marmalade, and Mindy were having a paper ball fight in the library; Carine was in one of the science classrooms, releasing her emotion through her music by playing one of the many guitar solos she knew; and Maxine and Kenny were making out behind the bleachers in the gym (this is so cliché).

By around 6:45, the sun had set. Darkness engulfed the city of Elmore, the only source of light being the streetlights. At seeing this, everyone gathered in Miss Simian's classroom for the scary stories.

Gumdrop, being the first one inside, turned the lights on for everyone. Once Maxine walked in, she said, "Gumdrop, you nincompoop," then turned the light back off.

"Hey!" Gumdrop complained.

"Oh, hush," she said. "Carine?"

As if on cue, Carine pulled out and lit a match. Maxine grabbed the candlestick on Miss Simian's desk and brought it to the match, dimly lighting the room.

"Great ambience, Maxy," said Kenny. Maxine smiled at the compliment.

"Now, my children," she said in an ominous voice. "Gather 'round." Everyone sat down on the floor in a circle in this order: Kenny, Carine, Gumdrop, Marmalade, Mindy, and Mortimer.

"50 years ago, in a town in California," Maxine began, "there was a 12-year-old girl named Ivy. Ivy was a poor, unfortunate little soul because of her brother and two sisters: Gloria, Cory, and Denise. These three constantly tormented Ivy, both in school and at home. Ivy couldn't cope, so one day after school, she gave her siblings a message to meet her in her classroom that evening. When they arrived at seven o'clock, they found her in the middle of the classroom. Her eyes were bulged, and her tongue was lolling. Beside her was a chair lying on its side. She had hanged herself.

"After discovering her body, the three disappeared and were never seen again.

"The next day, Ivy's teacher found her corpse. Somehow, Ivy's throat had been pushed into her spine from spending so much time in the noose, explaining why she got the nickname Thin Neck Ivy. The teacher took pity on her because the sight was so grisly, she feared the reaction that Ivy's parents would have. So, before the funeral, she clothed Ivy with a sweater that had a collar long enough to conceal her injury.

"According to legend, to this day, every year, Thin Neck Ivy's ghost haunts a random Californian Junior High School. One night each year in September at seven o'clock, the time when she committed suicide."

Once Maxine was done, she looked at everyone's face. Gumdrop, Marmalade, and Mortimer all had a nervous expression, and Mindy had turned as white as Mortimer. Kenny was staring in space in shock, while Carine sported a look of indifference.

"Meh, I've heard worse," Carine flatly said.

"You are such a fun person," Maxine said, smiling with sarcasm.

"Thank you. I try," Carine said with the same tone.

"Whatever. Hey, what time is it?"

Kenny pulled out his cell phone and read the time. Seven o'clock.

"Guys. I think we should go," suggested Mortimer nervously, picking a petrified Mindy up.

"Oh, not yet. I've got more stories to tell," countered Maxine. Suddenly, a small wind blew and expunged the flame of the candle. The classroom was immediately flooded with pitch black darkness.

"Guys, this is not kinky," said a frightened Marmalade. Out of nowhere, a pair of glowing gray eyes appeared in the center of the circle. Then, the voice of an adolescent female eerily rasped, "You're all doomed," essentially scaring them all shitless.

* * *

**I know the scary story isn't all that scary to some of you. Just bare with me, please.**

**So, it seems that Thin Neck Ivy has decided to haunt EJH. What's gonna happen to the kids? We'll delve into that next chapter. In the meantime, read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hated writing the original chapter 3 because it was so bad. Here is the newly edited version. I'm going to self review it after it's done.**

**Disclaimer: Pay some attention, please.**

* * *

Chapter 3

The glowing eyes faded as quickly as they had appeared, leaving everyone as blind as a bat. The raspy voice changed to a sadistic laugh. The kids were all too frightened to make even a sound.

Just then, a loud bang made them all jump, followed by the classroom lights coming on. They all turned their heads to see the door completely open, and no one at the light switch.

Kenny stood up, clearly not amused, as he was beginning to suspect foul play. He walked to the door and peered outside into the hallway. He saw no one. What he did see were the overhead lights flickering on and off.

"Alright. Who's out here?" he called out. All he heard in response was the same sadistic laugh. He could feel it right by him, yet he saw no one.

He turned back into the classroom, where everyone else was staring out the windows. For some reason, there was no light coming from outside. There was a new moon that night, so that was ruled out, but there was nothing else either. Even the streetlights were off, effectively shrouding the entire city.

The door closed behind Kenny seemingly on its own. The kids turned around, and there, staring at them, was a young girl with gray eyes, wearing a sweater, wickedly smiling. She tugged on her collar and revealed the appearance of her unusually thin neck.

She said, "You're all doomed." Then, she sank and phased through the floor in the hallway. Marmalade screamed, freeing everyone else from his or her petrified trance.

"It's Thin Neck Ivy!" yelled Gumdrop.

"She's gonna kill us!" added Mortimer, putting his hands on his head.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" said Kenny, opening the door and letting everyone out.

They all ran downstairs to the front door of the school and tried to get out, but the door was locked. Ivy appeared outside, evilly smiling.

"Back, back!" yelled Maxine, gesturing as everyone ran from the exit. "Okay, everyone, split up! She can't get all of us that way!"

Everyone turned down different hallways in groups: Gumdrop, Marmalade, and Carine headed for the library; Maxine and Kenny went to the lunch room; and Mortimer and Mindy took off for the gym.

The group of three armed themselves with all the books they could grab and separated to survey the area once done. At the back of the library, Ivy phased through a bookshelf, used her invisibility to hide, and waited for one of the kids to walk past. Carine was just the unlucky soul to do this. Seizing the opportunity, Ivy flew out of the bookshelf and sailed into Carine's mouth.

Carine fell to the floor on her knees, gagging and convulsing as Ivy's spirit took over her. She tried to scream for help, but Ivy silenced her. To signal that she had full control over Carine, Ivy turned her eyes gray. Then, she smiled and laughed her sadistic laugh.

Carine (Ivy) walked to the center of the library and telekinetically called all of the books around her into the air, as well as Gumdrop and Marmalade. She swirled her arms and made them all circle the room. Books smacked the two levitating children in the face and body repeatedly, and the speed at which they were moving made them very dizzy.

With her left hand, Carine (Ivy) sent her siblings crashing into the wall, knocking them out. She proceeded, with her other hand, to hurl the books at them, burying them. Then, she walked to the pile, grabbed one of the books, ripped a blank page out of it, wrote a note on it, and took the with her out of the library.

Carine (Ivy) walked to Miss Simian's classroom and looked in the closet for rope. Once she found it, she set up a chair in the middle of the classroom, stood on it to tie a loop around one of the ceiling tile supports, then made a loop out of the other end and put it around her neck. Then, Ivy exited from Carine, who panted. Taking advantage of Carine's helpless state, Ivy knocked the chair from under her feet. Carine had no time to throw her arms in the air as she fell to her death, hanged by a ghost.

* * *

**Now, my self-review.**

**I liked the middle part a little, but the middle part was kind of dull. Things got interesting, though, once Ivy possessed Carine. 5 out of 10 stars.**


End file.
